


Blue Whales of Death

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Time Travel, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: Sasuke gets revenge in the weirdest of ways.Written for flashfic 2019 Writing Rainbow: Blue exchange.





	Blue Whales of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts).



Team 7 crashed into Ichiraku’s, almost demolishing the place. 

“You know, when I said to focus on something you could visualize clearly, I imagined something like the Hokage Monument instead of something like this.”

“Hey! If it works, it works, Sakura-chan. Besides, I’m hungry.”

“Idiot. What would you have done if Ichiraku’s wasn’t open yet? Or if it was in a different building?”

“Whatever, it worked, teme. And which idiot was able to invent _and_ power a seal that threw us back in time overnight?”

Sasuke smirked. “So you admit to being an idiot?”

Sakura sighed. It seemed that the naruto and Sasuke would be naruto and Sasuke no matter what timeline they were in. “Boys. Focus. We only have 72 hours to stop Tobito from killing both of your families and fucking this jump.”

“....I still don’t get why we shouldn’t just kill him. It would be a lot easier. He deserves it.”

“Sasuke, we can’t just kill everybody! If we change him now, he won’t do all that stuff.”

“He’s not just anybody. He killed your family and at least half of the Uchiha.”

Naruto looked helplessly at Sakura. 

Sakura sighed. “Also, if we don’t kill him, we can totally use him to fuck up the Juubi. If he seals it in Kamui they won’t be able to get it.” She smiled bitterly. “And maybe Kaka-sensei won’t be so screwed up this time. He deserves it. The us of this timeline will have a better shot.”

Sasuke pouted. “Fine, but this means I get to kill Danzō any way I want.”

Naruto grimaced. “Just so long as you don’t use the blue whale thing you did before on that animal Path. I still can’t look at fish the same way again.”

He smirked. “Absolutely not. I’ll be using _two_ blue whales.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
